


Fall

by JennyMNZ



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 03:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5441267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyMNZ/pseuds/JennyMNZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had been falling all along, just hadn't noticed until then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall

Azula was falling. Rhetorically and literally falling. She fell down once, she fell down twice, and suddenly she realized that the act of falling had become natural for her. The sensation of losing balance was carved on her mind, for everyday she felt herself descending a little.

Azula was falling, she knew she was. And every time she looked back she knew she had been falling all along; just hadn’t noticed until then.

She was falling when she was betrayed, and she couldn’t say exactly what was more surprising: the betrayal or the fall. She was falling when her father left her behind, or at least she felt like it (the lack of balance, the sudden sensation of loss, the gasp of air), like the floor had suddenly disappeared and there was nothing down there to stop her fall; nothing up there to keep her from going down.

She was falling when her memories started to haunt her (her body didn’t move, but her mind surely fell backwards at the sight of her mother’s ghost in the mirror). Her body stood still and stiff, but her mind was dragged down at the sound of that long forgotten, damned voice and she felt like her fingertips were losing the grab of something.

She kept falling, falling like the broken mirror and her broken memories.   
She was cursed, she thought, cursed to fall forever.

And now she was falling once again.

She fell on her back and then rolled and fell on her face after a fight against her pathetic brother. She fell into an insignificant peasant’s trap and found herself stunned and frozen. She fell on her knees and shouted with the tears wetting her cheeks, her hands tied up stopping her from trying to climb the wall of madness. She was descending, feeling the air leave her lungs while she tried to keep sanity.

.

.

.

.

Azula was falling, but now she stopped.  
Her body found the ground, she reached the bottom.

She broke.

 


End file.
